The present invention relates to a noise damping headset intended to be connected via electrical conduits to a mobile telephone or a communication radio for communication between persons. The headset comprises a throat microphone, which is tight against sound coming from outside, and at least one ear phone, which is tight against the walls of the auditory canal, so that sounds coming from outside are substantially prevented from entering into the auditory canal of an ear, so that a communication between said persons can be held without being disturbed by the sound coming from outside.
In connection to the devices present on the market today noise damping “headsets” are used in order to communicate with persons in a working place or between people in vehicles, such as tractors, cars, motor bikes, and so on, via one or more communication radios or via mobile telephones. These headsets are made as receivers, which surround the outer ears of a person, in order to stop noise coming from outside. The receivers are made of a sound insulating material. Owing to this, most of the noise coming from outside leaks into the auditory canal of the ear. The receivers are connected by a spring clamp extending over the head. A microphone is fixed to the receivers or the clamp via an arm, so that the microphone is located near the mouth of the user during the use of the noise damping headset. A substantial amount of the noise coming from outside emerges into the microphone and disturbes the communication. It is previously known to put in ear phones with a funnel-shape having wings for its fixing into the ear without using a clamp. If such structures are used, one certainly receive a tightening of the sound coming from outside but the microphone leaks in too much of this sound. Thus this solution still does not function. One device uses built in ear phones and microphone in a helmet intended to be used at working places and said vehicles. In this device too much of the sound coming from outside leaks in. Between people on motorbikes no communication can be made at speeds over 50 to 70 km/hour, mostly because of the sound coming from outside leaking into the microphone but also because the ear phones in the helmet are also sound-leaking.